monkeyworldwikiaorg-20200213-history
Winslow's Group
Winslow's Group is a capuchin monkey group at Monkey World. It was originally an all female group led by Debbie and later Amy before becoming a mixed-sex group led by Tau until he was moved out and put in charge of a smaller group. Following this, Winslow took over as leader. Members *'Winslow' is a male capuchin monkey. He is the dominant male of this group. He came to Monkey World on 29 January 2008. He is the older brother of Franco. He used to led a large group before being ousted by Franco. He then led a small group before leading this one. *'Babe' is a female capuchin monkey. She is this group's dominant female. She along with her sister Amy II were kept as pets in Spain before coming to Monkey World on 10 July 2009. *'Ruby' is a female capuchin monkey. She came to Monkey World on 29 January 2008. She used to live in a group with Fifi and Daisy. *'Fifi' is a female capuchin monkey. She came to Monkey World on 29 January 2008. She used to led her own group. *'Norman' is a male capuchin monkey. He came to Monkey World on 29 January 2008. He used to be in Erico's Group and then Franco's Group. *'Daisy' is a female capuchin monkey. She came to Monkey World on 29 January 2008. She used to live in a group with Fifi. *'Johanne' is a female capuchin monkey. She came to Monkey World on 29 January 2008. *'Bubbles' is a female capuchin monkey. She came to Monkey World on 29 January 2008. She used to live in Amy's Group. *'Debbie' is a female capuchin monkey. She was wild-born before being taken to a Chilean laboratory. She arrived at Monkey World on 29 January 2008. After arriving at the park, she previously led this group before being replaced by Amy. *'Jane' is a female capuchin monkey. *'Lionie' *'Flo' is a female capuchin monkey. *'Pippa' is a female capuchin monkey. *'Pride' *'Onslow' is a male capuchin monkey. He used to be in Franco's Group. *'Kiera' is a female capuchin monkey. *'Ester' is a female capuchin monkey. *'Molly' Former Members *'Tau' was a male capuchin monkey. He was born in 2005 and was kept as a pet. He came to Monkey World on 1 September 2011 and lived in a small bachelor group with Archie, Bruce, Joey and Diez and later put into Erico's Group before being made leader of this group. However due to his past life as a pet, Tau developed physical disabilities and was removed from this group and became leader of a smaller group. Tau was put to sleep in 2017 after his condition began to worsen. He was 12 years old. *'Amy II' was a female capuchin monkey. She originally lived as a pet in Spain along with her sister Babe before coming to Monkey World on 10 July 2009. She passed away in 2010. *'Kelly' was a female capuchin monkey. She passed away in 2017. *'Ginger' is a female capuchin monkey. She is Boyce's daughter and the sister of Maddie, Veronica, Elvira (who lives in Franco's Group), Emily and Elsa. She now lives in Gismo's Group. *'Maggie' is a female capuchin monkey. She previously lived in Tau's previous group before joining this one when it was led by Winslow.Maddie is a female capuchin monkey. She is Boyce's daughter and the sister of Ginger, Veronica, Elvira, Emily and Elsa. She now lives in Gismo's Group. *'Sophia' is a female capuchin monkey. She now lives in Gismo's Group. Category:Capuchin Monkey Groups